Barcode readers are well known and used in many different applications for optically reading identifiable symbols, such as UPC barcodes, QR codes, and other 1 or 2 dimensional barcodes. These barcodes provide a coded pattern of indicia, such as a number of bars of different widths and spacing in the case of a typical barcode, or a two-dimensional algorithm-developed pattern in the case of a QR code, which provide a unique visual identifier and can be read by an associated imaging or reading device, such as a scanner, camera, code reader, and the like.
Order picking systems are used in order fulfillment systems, such as those employed by online retailers to complete and dispatch orders of goods to consumers. Such goods may include, for example, consumer goods such as toys, books, etc, and consumable goods such as groceries. In automated or semi-automated order picking systems, especially those employed in large scale order fulfillment and delivery operations, such order picking systems utilize barcode scanners for tracking, inventory control, item identification, tote/bin tracking, etc. For example, labels containing identifying barcodes are commonly placed on bins/totes which are circulated through the order picking process and identified and tracked using barcode scanners/readers disposed at various points along the travel route, both within a warehouse during the order picking process and outside the warehouse during the order delivery process. As a result, barcode scanners/readers are required at various locations. These barcode scanners may include, for example, fixed barcode readers mounted proximate to a conveyor in order to be able to scan a bar code on a tote travelling along the conveyor or near the destination or order container.
Alternately, however, certain points in such complex order picking systems and processes require the manual scanning of totes, individual items, and/or other objects to be tracked in the order picking process. In such situations, therefore, a mobile barcode reader/scanner which is carried by the picker or other user of the system. Such barcode scanners carried by the picker typically take the form of a hand-operated scanner that the picker manually manipulates and which requires it to be pointed at the barcode to be able to read and identify each barcode label. Existing scanners carried by the picker in order picking operations typically come either as hand held devices, for example having a pistol grip type configuration, or as finger mounted devices connected to a wrist mounted battery and communications terminal.
Mobile barcode reasons which may be held or mounted to the wrist of a user and which employ a laser scanning system to read the barcodes on manipulated objects are therefore known. However, a disadvantage facing most existing systems is that the user must continuously actuate the reader every time a code is to be scanned. One known solution to this problem, as described in WO 93/11472, provides a hands-free laser scanner which is mounted to the user and which includes an infrared transmitter that is powered at all times, even when the laser engine is turned off, and a corresponding infrared receiver which together operate to detect the presence of an object within the range of the device. The infrared receiver, upon detecting the presence of an object within range based on reflected infrared energy from the object, operates control circuitry which in turn on the laser beam of the laser scanner.
However, all of these barcode scanning devices currently in use, and particularly the mobile or hand-operated scanners, have drawbacks. For example, certain devices require additional steps and/or time for the scanning operation and/or restrict the way the picker can handle the product. This is especially the case where the picker handles many different products and needs to rotate the item, in order to seek out and find the barcode on the packaging of the item and/or on the bin or tote, and when using systems which require two distinct systems such as an infrared transmitter/receiver used for detection of an objection and a laser engine used to actually read the detected barcode.
There therefore remains a need for an improved mobile code scanner for use in an order picking system which addresses at least one or more of drawbacks of existing barcode scanning devices.